


Good Morning

by xmyp



Series: Good Morning Series [1]
Category: SS501
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjoong reflecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Hyunjoong watches the video play on the blank wall of his apartment. A sad smile reaches his eyes as each scene plays out.   
  
The makeshift screen goes black for a few seconds, “Hyunjoong-ah,” Jungmin’s voice filters through the dark apartment from behind him. He almost wants to turn around, but he reminds himself that it’s part of the video. Suddenly color flits onto the wall, the camera focusing down on Jungmin, the covers of their bed pulled up around his face, his bare shoulders peeking out from the sides. “Yah, don’t film me like this,” The younger says with a glare, a hand reaching up to block the camera.   
  
Hyunjoong watches his hand swat the other’s away, the limb tingling as he remembers the feeling of his fingers on Jungmin’s.   
  
The view changes quickly as the camera is spun around, facing Hyunjoong. “Jungmin is being a diva. He slept later than I did today. I must’ve worn him out last night,” he says with a wink.  
  
Present day Hyunjoong smiles as he hears the mentioned boy let out an angry “Yah!”  
  
The Hyunjoong on the screen is suddenly hit in the head with a pillow, the boy in real life snorting a laugh before covering his mouth with his knuckles.   
  
The focus switches back to Jungmin who glares up at the camera, his hair is disheveled, one of his hands rests to the side of his head, the other holds the covers in place over his nose and mouth.   
  
Hyunjoong tugs on the cover, Jungmin’s other hand flying to grab it. The camera moves closer to the younger’s face before it’s set off to the side, the view now of Hyunjoong leaning in to the other, pulling on the sheets softly. Jungmin’s fingers relax just as the older is a breath away, the covers being pulled away.   
  
Hyunjoong smiles down at the younger, one of his hands trailing up Jungmin’s exposed side, the other dipping behind his head. Jungmin grins, reaching both of his arms up, weakly grabbing Hyunjoong’s shirt before releasing it and wrapping his arms around the older boy’s back. They stare at each other for a moment longer before Hyunjoong closes the gap between them, their lips kneading together sweetly and tenderly.   
  
Jungmin smiles into the kiss before pushing the older boy away. He rolls his upper half onto his side, trying to level his face with the camera. He brushes a few stray hairs down with a serious face and then smiles brightly, “Good morning, Hyunjoongie. Saranghae.” He blows a kiss at the camera before the screen goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Take from it what you will. 
> 
> As for Jungmin, I'll let you decide what happened, but let's just say I didn't write it with the intention of him coming back at any point in HJL's future. I'm thinking about a HyunSaeng sequel...We'll see.
> 
> Also, I wrote it pretty fast, so I didn't add a lot of details and I probably have grammar/spelling errors; feel free to correct them.


End file.
